


Part of You

by SugarCrystal



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Imaginary Friends, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCrystal/pseuds/SugarCrystal
Summary: A little interaction between Jerome and post spray Jeremiah, as we didn't get any scenes between them. Mild twincest - sort of.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Part of You

Jeremiah sat impassively in the police holding cell, sipping his coffee, black, two sugars, and looking around at the place with vague disinterest whilst he waited to see if the rest of his demands would be fufilled. Though, from what he knew of Jim Gordon, he suspected not. Not that it mattered, he had multiple plans in place, to prepare for multiple eventualities. He was the intelligent one after all, the _sane_ one.

Eventually he stopped ignoring the elephant in the room, casually leaning against the corner of his cell, and turned to face it.

"Hiya, Broski!" Jerome cackled and gave him a little wave.

"You're dead," Jeremiah stated.

"Yeah," Jerome agreed casually. "Dead as a dinosaur, dead as JFK, dead as that steak you had for dinner last night." He wandered over and leant down in front of his twin, bringing his scarred face close to Jeremiah's. "And here I am, standing in front of you, talking to you. What does that tell you, brother?"

"That I'm insane," Jeremiah admitted with reluctance. Loath as he was to say it, it was the only logical answer.

"Bingo!" Jerome cheered, snapping his fingers for emphasis. "You may claim to be the sane one in this relationship, but I'm the living proof that that. Just. Isn't. True. Well..., not living." He paused to chuckle at his own joke. "Like I said, we're the same, you and I. You'll never be rid of me, bro. I'll always be with you, wherever you go. Even if it's Arkham. I'm right in _here_!" He emphasised the last word by flicking the side of his twin's head, Jeremiah flinched. "Felt that, huh?" Jerome commented, examining his incorporeal fingers. "Interesting."

Jeremiah sighed theatrically. "Alright, you've proven your point. I'm insane." He carefully placed his empty coffee cup on the floor with a slight chinking sound and turned his attention back to his twin. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

Jerome leapt back and spread his arms wide. "Have fun with it! Like I did. Do whatever you want. Burn the city down and rebuild, like you said you would. Just _stop pretending to be sane_! It's annoying!" he growled.

Jeremiah calmly crossed his legs, the chains they'd put on him clinking as he moved. "How can you find anything annoying?" he remarked evenly. "You're a product of my mind."

The logical answer, of course, was that part of his own mind found the behaviour of the rest of it annoying and had manifested itself in the form of Jerome. Obviously, the part of himself that had the most in common with his deceased twin. But he didn't say that aloud, he didn't want to do or say anything that might cause Jerome to increase in strength and influence. He had to stay the stronger personality in his own head.

Jerome took a step forward, admiring his gas's handiwork of Jeremiah's pale face and bright lips, the bruising from the altercation with Alfred notwithstanding. "You know, you look good, bro. That new colouring suits you, really brings out your cheekbones. I love what you've done with your hair as well."

Jeremiah wasn't sure how to respond to this change in topic. He had privately thought that the colour did surprisingly suit him, which was why he'd decided to dye his hair black to set it off better. But he was also a little disappointed that his mind had taken the trouble to create a hallucination of his dead brother when it didn't have more important matters to discuss with him than his cheekbones.

"Seriously, you're the handsome one now," Jerome purred seductively and rested his hand on his brother's thigh. 

Well, now, this was getting interesting. Jeremiah looked down at his leg, he could feel Jerome's hand alright but he wasn't sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him or simply his own hand that he could feel.

"I mean, _I'd_ fuck ya," Jerome continued in the same sultry tone, letting his hand wander. He suddenly switched from seductive to playful and casually vaulted astride his brother's lap. Jeremiah got the impression he would be grinning down at him were his scarred mouth not stretched into a permanent rictus of a grin anyway.

"What are you doing?" he asked. A rather redundant question, as Jerome began to grind against him, the handcuffs and legchains seemingly not providing him with an obstacle, which made sense as he wasn't a real physical presence. Jeremiah could feel something regardless, he wondered if it was his own hand.

"Whatd'ya say, broski? Wanna fuck? I'll let you go on top," he wheedled. He stopped thrusting against his twin and fell back into sultry, seductive mode. "Come on, it's kind of kinky, isn't it?," he purred, toying with Jeremiah's jacket. "Having sex with your twin?"

"Kind of disgusting," Jeremiah corrected. "Anyway, it wouldn't really be sex because you aren't real. It would just be me masturbating. And I'm not going to get caught sitting here, jerking off, by the cops."

"Ah, you're no fun!" Jerome pouted, climbing off of his lap.

"It would be bad enough if they caught me talking to myself." He paused to wonder what exactly anyone who walked past would hear. Would they only hear Jeremiah's side of the conversation, or was he providing Jerome's side of things verbally as well? And, if so, was he doing it in Jerome's raspy voice? The naturally curious part of his mind that had lead him to become a scientist in the first place had a lot of questions regarding this new development, multiple personalities weren't something he had ever studied; he was an engineer, not a doctor.

"Maybe later, then?" Jerome suggested. "Maybe you'll let me show ya a good time when we're on our own somewhere?"

"Don't count on it," Jeremiah replied coolly, flicking imaginary dust off of his sleeve. He was interrupted by the sound of approaching feet, that had to be Gordon coming back. He looked up. "Detective."

"Valeska," Jim replied in the same flat tone. "We've made a few calls. I need you to come with me for now."

Jeremiah stood up obligingly, the chains clanking around his feet. 

"Don't trust him," hissed Jerome instantly.

Jim, unlocking the cell, turned back to Jeremiah. "What was that? Did you say something?"

"No, I didn't, detective." Jeremiah gave Gordon his most disarming smile. Then briefly looked back to check. As he'd suspected, Jerome had vanished. For now.


End file.
